Merlin Sing Alongs!
by Prince Zombie Frog
Summary: A mix of musical songs altered to fit with the characters of Merlin and the situations- not all Disney and deffinately not in order so read the AN! I got very bored
1. Sometimes I Wonder

**This is a Merlin version of 'Sometimes I wonder' from 'The pebble and the Penguin'. This is after Uther has died just before Merlin is captured by Morgana and tied to the cieling...yep!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Merlin? What are you doing?"

Merlin turned to look at the curious ex-prince, they had camped not far from the lake where Freya lay and he thought that he should pay a visit; apparently Arthur had- for once- noticed his servants' odd behavior and followed.

"Oh, I was just thinking" The warlock sighed and gazed across the lake, remembering his lost love, his destiny and the laws that still forced him to hide who he truly was.

The king scoffed; obviously humored by Merlin being able to think in the first place but his gaze lingered on the oddly worn expression on his servants face.

"And what could you possibly be thinking about, Merlin?"

"Just wondering what...no you'd just be a prat about it" he sighed, flopping down on the cold ground, watching the moonlight dance over the calm waters.

The blonde made his way toward the man and sat by him, pondering before he continued.

"Try me...You may be a complete fool at times Merlin but...I do enjoy your endless prattle- and sometimes you can even come up with something wise!" He smirked and glanced at his frie-servant to catch the others light smirk.

"I don't know I mean...some things you won't like-"

"Merlin"

"Alright! Alright" The warlock groaned, not wanting to suffer the stocks because of his masters' curiosity. Looking out to the lake he took a moment before singing softly, carefully sorting his thoughts.

"_Sometimes I wonder  
about destiny  
What it really means  
Like magic..."_

Realizing his mistake he stopped and looked down. Arthur had suffered because of magic, if he spoke his thoughts now Arthur would hate him. Merlin couldn't bare to think what his friend would do if he learned the truth...

"I'm sorry..."

For a moment neither moved nor spoke.

"Go on."

Merlin looked up in shock; the king looked back at him calmly as his eyes urged him to continue. Looking away the servant sang again only slightly louder.

"Sometimes I wonder  
If it's really true  
What people say sorcerers do  
When I look into  
The fire"

Standing Merlin made sure that his expression could not be seen. Arthur stared at him as he continued, emotion seeping into his voice slightly.

"There's so many things that we  
Just do not know  
Like how they make see the world and live their lives  
And then I wonder why  
I wonder so  
While others do not think that  
It is wise"

The warlock shook his head, believing he was going to far and deciding to leave his opinions on magic there for now. Although he had never had to think much to know how his kin lived and thought, he had always had a fear of being discovered after all.

Arthur looked to him and stood up with a sigh before placing a hand on the taller mans' thin shoulder.

"You can't blame them, Merin. Some things are just to dangerous to think about"

"But still I can't help but think...It just reminds me of someone..." Merlins gaze returned to the water. The king noticed the underlying sadness in his tone and couldn't help but wonder himself, why Merlin thought this way or why the thoughts of one person could dampen his usually bright spirit.

"Who?"_  
_The servant smiled widely yet his eyes remained sad as he recalled his time with Freya and began to sing, but this time part of him believed he was singing to her.

_"One time there once was  
someone right for me  
Someone different like me  
Someone who did wonder too  
she was wonderful  
That girl I know"_

Merlins voice faltered for a moment and his sad smile slipped away, his sorrowful eyes looking down into the lake before he carried on._  
"I knew"_

Arthur swallowed as he realized the implications of his servants' words.

"You loved her." It was more a statement and a question

"I still do"

The kings eyes widened in shock, he looked away to gather his thoughts. The way Merlin spoke it was as if he wasn't only speaking to Arthur but another, a lost lover, but how could thinking about magic bring back memories of some girl back in Ealdor? In Camelot?

Suddenly it clicked. He felt awful, how could he not? He could have died when Gwen had been accused of being a witch, what would he have done if it had been true and was unable to stop it?

They stood in silence, the kings' hand still resting on his friends shoulder, because at that moment they were friends.

"I'm sorry"

"You are not to blame"

* * *

**The next one may be the reprise of this song but I'm not sure...please R+R! ^W^**


	2. Good Doggie, No Bone!

**This is a Merlin version of 'Good Doggie, No Bone!' from 'The Fox and the Hound 2'. This is just after Lancelot has told Merlin he knows about his magic.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Lancelot and Merlin sat side by side in comfortable silence, both at peace with the new level of trust between them. The un-knighted man looked to the warlock questioningly and asked, "What's it like?"

Merlin just quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Living in Camelot while hiding who you are? Hiding all the things you've done?" he continued.

The sorcerer huffed and shook his head, "It's...lonely at times. On one hand those who don't know my secret think I'm a fool, while on the other I've got a huge numbers of druids and a dragon looking at me to follow my destiny and free magic- even Gaius has too much faith in me!"

Lancelots eyebrows rose at the mention of a dragon but he let it be for now. Thinking for a moment he leaned back on his hands, "Well...if you want to tell me about it I'm listening. It's the least I could do"

Merlin smiled widely, "Thank you, Lancelot"

He looked up before sighing in annoyance. "Sometimes I feel like I'm being pulled in so many directions I don't know which way to turn- not to mention that prat prince keeps getting in trouble and piling on more chores for me to do! How am I meant to do all that and up hold destiny?"

The older man nodded in understanding. "Sounds rough."

Merlin scoffed, "You don't know the half of it!"

He sat up and sighed heavily before starting his song.

_"First they tell you that you're destined for greater things_

_They got you pledging your allegiance_

_To the once and future king_

_'Til you ask for a little co-operation_

_Then they call you an idiot_

_Cryptic words as explanation!_

_You go risking your life to save Camelot from defeat_

_Then your hiding your secret, alive but not free" _He shrugged and continued as his friend listened closely.

_"It's lonely in Camelot_

_With dragons and witches, and a secret on top_

_But you can't tell your friends_

_Cos if they knew what you were_

_They'd say- all sorcerers_

_Must burn!" _The young warlock rolled his eyes and flung his hands in the air. He glared toward the prince, who was making his way toward them with a sack in his hand, the dark-haired boy nodded to him, singing softly.

_"And the next thing you know the prince is givin' orders_

_It's all clean stables_

_Polish armor" He was interupted by a leather sack of seed hitting his face as Arthur walked by._

_"Feed the horses!" _He drawled, not stopping to look at the irritated magical manservant as he walked past and into the castle.

Merlin threw the sack to the floor and continued his conversation with Lancelot.

_"He tells you off_

_Throws a cup_

_Always howlin' your name_

_Can't give you a moment for a little rest you see?"_

The kind peasant shoved him lightly; gesturing to where the blond had left them before speaking.

_"You should show him how magic can be used for good"_

The manservant looked at him with exasperation at the mention of his master.

_"If that prat would listen? Then I would!"_

_"It's lonely in Camelot_

_When that prat won't listen and the dragon shut up_

_But I still dream of the day_

_That my job will be done"_

_"It's all, destiny" _

_"Destiny?" _Lancelot looked curious.

_"It's all, free magic"_

_ "Free magic?" _The thought seemed to enchant the man but the servant just looked at him and huffed loudly_._

_"Alone!"_

"What else do you do?"

The warlock lifted his hand and started counting off as the ex-knight responded unconsiously._"Keep secrets" "From everyone?"_

_"Save a kingdom" " Alone?_

_"Face witches" "Like Morgues?"_ Merlin nodded

_"Fight Griffins" "That's done!"_ The two shared a triumphant look.

_"Clean stables" "That's normal"_ Lancelot noted.

_"Free prisoners" "Which ones?"_

_"Drink poison" "but how..."_ The older man woundered how his friend had got into such situations and survived- probably a mix of Arthur and magic.

_"Hunt goblins" "On your own?" _Merlin stopped for a moment, remembering Gwens help with the goblin. "Well- Gwen helped a bit" He continued

_"Practice magic" "At home?"_

_"Stop daggers" _

_"Not even a little help?" Lance asked. Merlin looked at him with a face that clearly said 'I-know-right?' and answered loudly. " No!"_

_"Save Arthur" "Trouble?"_

_"Louds!" The two laughed as they lay back on the grass._

_"I'm going to miss you, you know?" Merlin sighed_

_Lance smiled sadly and looked to his friend, "We'll see each other again, Merlin, I'm sure of it"_

_The warlock simply nodded and stared into the sky._

* * *

**The next one is a Morgana and Morgue****s please R+R! ^W^**


	3. Big and Loud!

**This is a Merlin version of 'Big and loud!' from 'Cats Don't Dance'. This is just after Morgana has been taken by Morgeuse and Merlin banished the dragon.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Morgana had been living with her new found sister, Morgeuse, for a few months now and has learned many things but she couldn't help but feel frustrated at having to wait so long before killing Uther.

"Sister must we wait? Why not just let me go back and have me kill him in his sleep?" She asked desperately, looking over to her sister.

Morgause smiled and shook her head lightly with a small chuckle, "My dear sister, you still have much to learn. Your need for justice is commendable but we must have patience so that we do not end up doing something hasty and regretting it."

Morgana pouted slightly and Morgause sighed before carrying on with a smirk, looking out into the forest.

_"I've seen 'em come_

_And I've seen 'em go_

_There's one thing that I know_

_You gotta use power and people_

_To get what you want_

_Or you'll wind burning on your own! On a pyre!"_

Morgana nodded with slightly widened eyes as she took in what had be said,_ "What must I do sister?"_

The blond turned to her sister.

_ "Takeover!"_

Her smile grew wide as her mind went over her latest plan before walking over to Morgana

_"A plan that's big_

_Something that's loud_

_Maybe a little bit sneaky sometimes..."_

Taking the dark-haired beauties hand she sang softly

_"Dearest sister please listen to me_

_You don't hafta be good_

_But you had better be..." _Morgause backed up slaowly.

_"Big and Loud!" _Standing straight the sorceress streached out her arms and summoned lightning down from the heavens with an evil grin.

_"Big and Loud_

_Gonna go and make me proud"_

The younger sister walked up joining her sister with an awed expression

_"Make it Big"_

The blond nodded as they both continued in harmony

_"And..."_

_"Loud!" _The wind around them swirled with dark flames and sparks, becoming instantly calm at the end of the note.

Morgana nodded to her sister, "I understand, I shall be more patient"

"Yes, sister. But you will be happy to know that soon you will not have to be."

The lady gasped in excitement, "You have a plan?"

"Yes, sister. An attack on both sides...for deep within camelot is an army of dead soldiers, waiting to fight for us"

The two women smirked wickedly as their plan began to unfold...

* * *

Once Morgana was ready she prepared herself to meet her 'dear friend' Arthur after her 'ordeal'. She smiled as she thought of her revenge but faltered when she thought of all the other people she had cared for in Camelot. A flash of anger shot through her, she could not let old feelings get in the way- especially after Merlins betrayal! Besides they would never truly accept her.

_ "I didn't get where I am today_

_By letting myself get pushed around!"_

She glowered at the thought of those who stood in her way- but they would not succeed.

_"No man nor beast or prince or servant_

_Is going to stop me now!"_

_ "Uthers' mind, will be crumbling_

_Arthur, off to war_

_They'll never know what hit 'em_

_Wait'll they see what I have in store!" _

She smiled, remembering her sisters words.

_ "Big and loud!_

_It's gonna be big and loud!_

_When the fall they'll really fall!_

_While the battle is big!_

_I'll hear them scream loud!"_

She thought of how the Camelot would fall- how the Pendragons would fall, and her sister make her queen.

_"My reign will be big and..._

_Loud!"_

With new determination, Morgana left for the woods and Camelot...

* * *

**The next one is a Gaius and Merlin- Out there!**** please R+R! ^W^**


	4. Out There

**This is a Merlin version of 'Out There' from 'Hunchback of Notre Dame'. The first episode after Merlin gets hit by Arhtur in the street on their second meeting**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"How could you be so foolish!" Gaius yelled as he paced his workshop, Merlin dragging his feet past while the old man shut the door behind him.

"He needed to be taught a lesson"

"Magic must be studied, mastered and used for good not for idiotic pranks!"

"What is there to master? I could move objects like that before I could talk!"

"Well then you should know how to control yourself!"

"I don't want to- if I can't use magic what have I got?...I'm just a nobody. And I always will be...If I can't use magic...I might as well die"

Gaius stared sadly as Merlin slipped into his room and sat on the bed...

* * *

Once Gaius had given Merlin his medicine and tended to his wound from Arthur he stood up to leave only to be halted by the boy.

"Gaius."

The old man turned, the young warlock was looking up at him with such hope and sadness.

"Could I ever show others what I really am? Must I always hide?"

The physician sighed and gave Merlin a sympathetic but hard look as he shook his head, "I'm afraid there are some things that you may never be able to do Merlin"

"But, why?" Merlin groaned

Gaius looked over to Merlins' window before replying sadly.

_"The world is cruel_

_The world is wicked_

_It's I alone whom you can trust in this whole city_

_You must take care my boy"_

Merlin looked down at his hands while his guardian placed a hand on his shoulder.

_"I will keep you, teach you, feed you, dress you_

_I will know your secret, do not fear_

_But how can I protect you boy?_

_Unless you only practice here_

_Away in here"_ He patted the boys shoulder and Merlin drank his medicine before handing it to him.

Gaius looked sternly at him. _"Remember what I've told you Merlin"_

His ward looked up with weary eyes as the older man continued.

_"You have great power"_

_"I have great power"_

_"But you are foolish"_ He smiled slightly.

_"And I am foolish" _Merlin sighed with a nod.

_"And these are crimes form which Uther will show little pity_

_You do not comprehend"_ The old man stated, thinking of all the times he had watched others burn.

Merlin seemed to agree, whincing at the thought. _"You are my one defender..."_

_"Uther will revile you as a monster"_

_Am I a monster?_ Merlin thought silently.

_"Out there they will hate and scorn and jeer"_

_Only a monster?_ The boys' shoulders sagged at the thought.

The wise man took Merlins' hand and squeezed it gently while looking at Huniths' son with worry

_"Why invite their calumny and consternation?_

_Hide it here_

_Be careful for me"_

Merlin smiled a small yet cheeky smile_ "I'm careful"_

Gaius returned it and lifted an eyebrow_ "Grateful to me?"_

The boy nodded _"I'm grateful"_

As he left the physician stopped and looked to Merlin again

_"Do as I say_

_Be safe"_

_ "I'll keep it here"_ Merlin finished for him with a sad nod "_You are good to me Gaius, I'm sorry"_

The old man waved a hand and shrugged it off with a smile, _"You are forgiven. Remember Merlin this is your sanctuary"_

_"My sanctuary"_ The boy mumbled quietly as he left so that he would not hear the slight spite in his tone at those words.

Alone, Merlin went up to the window and peered out onto the streets of Camelot, singing softly to himself.

_"Safe behind these windows and these parapets of stone_

_Gazing at the people down below me_

_All my life I watch them as I hide who a am alone_

_Hungry for the freedom that they've show me_

_All my life I memorize their ideas_

_Knowing that they can never know me_

_All my life I wonder how it feels to pass a day_

_Not hiding from them_

_But part of them" _He smiled widely at the thought and his voice bacame strong with hope and longing as he looked to the sky

_"Like them_

_When fear of magic's gone_

_Maybe one day out there_

_Can't I ask for one?_

_To hold forever_

_Out there_

_Where they all live unaware_

_What I'd give_

_What I'd dare_

_Just to live one day like them"_ Looking down to the many crowds and stalls bellow he couldn't help but brighten at the hustle and bustle of the common people and knights that lived in the city.

_"Out there among the sellers and the warriors and their wives_

_Through the roves and gables I can see them_

_Every day they shout and scold and go about their lives_

_Heedless of the gift it is to be them_

_If I was in their skin I'd never feel so distant" _His eyes gazed over each figure, loneliness welling inside him. Why couldn't he be normal? Or at least a normal sorcerer?

_"Like them_

_No secrets, no pretend_

_Taste the morning out there_

_Like an ordinary man_

_Who freely walks about there_

_I'll see that day and then I swear I'll be content_

_With my share"_ Lifting his body slightly he leaned out the window and looked to the sky as if to get his message across to some other being.

_"Won't resent, won't despair, old and bent- I won't care_

_I'll have lived a free day out there!"_

His eyes sparkled and with a wide smile and lightened mood he thought of how maybe, in the future his kind would be free again. He just hoped that he was there when that day came, even if it was only a day.

Far below Camelot an ancient being of magic laughed lightly

_Oh yes young warlock, that day will most certainly come..._

* * *

**The next one is a Gwen and Arthur (kinda Merlin too)- Sometimes I wonder reprise!**** please R+R! ^W^**


	5. Sometimes I Wonder reprise

**This is a Merlin version of 'Sometimes I Wonder-reprise' from 'The Pebble and the Penguin'. This is linked to the first chapter and happens when Merlin is captured by Morgana.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Gwen knocked lightly on the kings' door as she peeked through finding him staring out of the window, the light making his golden hair glow while making the room seem darker than before, but that could also be from the lack of his loyal servant. None had seen Merlin since the ambush in the woods and they were all worried (although she doubted that Agravaine would be) for their dear friend, but Arthur was taking it harder than most although he hid it.

He did not look up when she made her way towards him but she had not expected him to.

"Arthur?"

The young king turned, his eyes were dull and his expression tired but his mood shifted with her presence. Wordlessly Arthur drew Gwen into his arms and sighed.

"Any news...?"

He shook his head and looked down at her, "Not a trace. Where could he be, Gwen? He's been missing for days now!"

"Arthur, we must have faith. Merlin will return, he has to..." Gwen looked out the window whistfully.

"That idiot...I just can't believe that- He could be hurt or dying and we have no idea!"

"You will find him, he couldn't have gone too far"

"I know but sometimes..." The king broke off, walking over to his desk and placing his hands on it with his head hung low. There were so many things in his head but he was the king, he could not just let emotions and worries cloud his mind.

"Talk Arthur. Please?" He looked into his wives' eyes, silently begging him to trust her and open up.

Arthur hesitated; smiling slightly as he remembered his and Merlins' conversation by the lake...he remembered Merlins' words and turned to the window before singing lightly.

_"Sometimes I'll close my eyes  
and see him there  
like he was never gone a single day  
I turn around to call him  
No-one's there"_

Gwen grabbed his arm smiling as she sang, her eyes looking deep into her lovers._  
"But somewhere he is safe and on his way"_

__"Gwen...when I last saw him, he was injured and unable to walk! I was meant to protect him but the rock slide cut me off! If he is- If he has been harmed it will be because of me..."

Gwen touched his cheek, a look of worry for both her love and friend clouding over her eyes._  
"Oh,Arthur._ We can only hope-_"_

_"_That isn't enough!" Arthur snapped, turning to the window once more. As he sang his shoulders slumped in defeat.__

"Sometimes I wonder if he's still alive  
How could he survive  
Such a dangerous world out there?"

They both stood in silence, both remembering how Merlin stumbled and tripped during sword practice, he had never been a warrior but he had enough courage and loyalty to be a knight.

As Arthur looked to the horizon, he sent a silent message to his servant so that he could make it safely, not realizing that his future queen was doing the same._  
"Beware my friend"  
"Take care, my friend" _Gwen prayed.

_"Take care"_

Deep in the forest, an exhausted and tied up warlock looked up and smiled at his friends thoughts.

"I will..."

* * *

**The next one will be Morgana (maybe with others)- 'I Only Want You Gone' from Portal [yes I know it's not a musical but it is a song sung by a character in a story+ it's a great song]**


	6. Now I only want you gone

**This is a Merlin version of 'I Only Want You Gone' from 'Portal'. This is after the previous chapter and happens when Merlin is captured by Morgana.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Merlin spluttered awake as cold water dripped off of him, blinking rapidly before his eyes landed on Morgana. The witch smirked as she put down the bucket and walked over to her prisoner.

"Morgana?" The warlock hissed as pain shot through his body, remembering his injured ribs.

"Merlin."

"What do you want?..."

Morgana gave no reply, she moved closer to the servant, her eyes burning silently into his before a wide smirk played across her face. The witch placed one finger under Merlins' chin, forcing him to look at her.

"Really, Merlin. After all this time I thought you'd be pleased to see me…" her eyes grey cold, stepping back as she continued.

_"Well here we are again_

_It's always such a pleasure_

_Remember how you tried_

_to kill me twice?"_ Merlin winced at the memory of poisoning his friend, but they were no longer friends he remembered.

Noticing the servants' reaction the witch smirked, circling him as she spoke.

_"Oh how we laughed and laughed_

_Except I wasn't laughing_

_Under the circumstances_

_I've been shockingly nice"_

Morgana moved into Merlins' sight once more, glaring deep into his eyes.

_"You want your freedom?_

_Take it_

_That's what I'm counting on"_

A dark grin crept across her face before she turned and started preparing something in front of her.

_"I used to want you dead but_

_Now I just want Camelot"_ With her back turned Merlin looked around for a way to escape but the pain in his chest made him stop, even if he freed himself there was no way he'd make it back to Camelot in time…

The witch returned to the warlocks' side holding a bowl of water with some herbs and cloths, Merlin refused to look at her while she cleaned his wounds and talked.

_"I was loyal like you_

_(Maybe not quite as naive)_

_Now there's no one to be loyal to"_

For a second Merlin felt guilty, if only things had been different they could still be friends, but it was too late for that.

_"One day I'll have my throne_

_And magic rule forever_

_It's such a shame the same_

_could never happen to you"_

The guilt was washed away with her words; he could hardly contain the small smirk that flashed across his features when he thought of how wrong she was.

Confusion bubbled up when Merlin felt the familiar tingle of healing magic, as Morgana stepped back he couldn't help but give her a questioning, almost hopeful look but her eyes remained cold and she shook her head.

_"You've got a_

_short sad_

_life left_

_That's what I'm counting on_

_I'll let you get right to it_

_Then I will have Camelot"_

Merlin became determined and decided to finally speak up, his dry throat making his voice slightly croaky,_ "I'm not afraid of death"_

Morgana laughed, lifting an eyebrow as if to question his sincerity,

_"Oh, did you think I'd kill you?_

_That would be too easy_

_And not half as bad_

_When Arthur is replaced_

_And I am wearing the crown_

_Then I will kill you, maybe_

_But by then you will be glad"_

The witch turned again but this time returned with something much more disturbing, the creature had many snake-like heads and a small fat body, it hissed at Merlin as she approached him.

**Instert monologue and actions up until Merlin has the Famora in his neck.**

Morgana smiled happily once Merlin stopped struggling, becoming relaxed for a moment before he stood up. With a flash of her eyes the servant was released but he no longer seemed bothered by this, giving Morgana a wide mischievous grin Merlin rushed out of the hovel barley stopping for breath after falling into a ditch of mud, eager to carry out Arthurs' assassination.

The dark lady watched him go, chuckling at both his clumsiness and his fate, only a tiny flicker of sadness appearing in the back of her mind before she quickly snuffed it out. She and Merlin had lost whatever friendship they may have had when he betrayed her, now she only wanted him gone from her life and preferably dead.

_"Go make some new disaster_

_That's what I'm counting on _

_You will be Arthur's problem_

_Now I only want you gone_

_Now I only want you gone_

_Now I only want you..._

_Gone…"_

Merlin smiled manically as he trudged through the woods, desperate to get back to Camelot or even better Arthurs back so he could stab it!

'To kill Arthur Pendragon…I can't wait!"

No one heard the small chuckle that escaped his lips as the possessed warlock faded into the forest in his search for the once and future king…

* * *

**The next one will be...not sure actually, I want to do 'Friends on the Other side' from 'The Princess and the Frog' but I'm not sure how to do it...PM me if you have ideas!**

**R+R and Merlin will magically grow cat ears ^w^**


End file.
